Ivy and Sam: Hidden Passions
by dirtydancinfan
Summary: This story is based off the Hidden Passions Book. If you have not read it I suggest getting it , its just a little different.
1. Chapter 1 Ivy Winthrop Crane

Authors Note: If you haven't read the book Hidden Passions then you will probably not understand where this story came from. I have read this book about 17 times and each time it gets better and better (if you have the change and haven't read it yet, go out and get the book, it gives you so much insight to what with the characters before the show came on the air.). The romance between Sam and Ivy just had me hooked. It is a true feel good romance shattered by some family issues. I would have loved to seen this place out on my TV screen. After reading it through I decided that I wanted to write this story and change the outcome of it. I hope you enjoy it. The only thing that I ask is please read and review)

**Chapter 1: Ivy Winthrop-Crane**

Looking over the cliff, down into the crystal clear water below, Ivy Crane sat on the edge just taking it all in. She ran her fingers softly over her slightly swollen stomach. She was only about three months along but with her small frame she was already starting to show. This should have been one of the happiest times in her life but instead it was filled so much sadness and so much dread. Ivy was stuck in a loveless marriage, a painless business deal that was arranged by her father and Alistair Crane, all at the expense of Ivy's true happiness. Unfortunately for Ivy she found out about the business deal after it was to late and was forced to stay in the marriage. She sighed softly remembering that night like it was yesterday.

_"You may not love her, but you could do a whole lot worse than the governor's daughter. And from the looks of her. She'll be a hell of a good roll in the hay tonight. The Crane family will need heirs, don't forget that either. It's one of the things that keeps a family-run company appearing strong to outside investors."_

Those words literally made her sick and sent her into the night.. Into the arms of the man that she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with, the man that she though would love her forever. Sam Bennett

_"Sam, I know how you feel about me... and that you want to be with those other women. It's just that I needed to be close to you tonight."_

Sam didn't want to be with any other women and they both realized that the summer of hell, not hearing from each other and believe each other gave up on the other, was caused by her father. Just to get her and Julian together to save her father's business. Her dad had a huge part in ruining her life.

_"Say you'll marry me Ivy."_

She had agree and promised to meet him the next day after she had her marriage to Julian annulled but that all changed as Ivy was met by her father and Alistair and learned the sad truth and what the impact might do to them. She agreed to stay in the marriage for her family sake and was silently delighted to find out that she was pregnant. Six weeks along with Sam's baby. She had made a vow to herself that no matter what she was going to protect this child. Even if it meant lying about who the father was and keeping the truth from the only man that she ever really loved. Ivy knew that if Alistair knew the truth he would not only destroy her but her family as well and she would never let that happen. So once she was sure she was pregnant she bedded Julian and claimed him to be the father.

Ivy sighed as she looked out to the water. It always looked beautiful this time of day and she always came here when she needed to think. It was the only real place in the world that she could be alone with her thoughts. She ran her fingers over her tear stained yes, the new found tears slowly running down her cheeks. "I am so sorry Sam. But I am doing this for..." She sighed a bit. "I am doing this to protect the people that I love and care about. I am doing this to protect you.." She cried softly as she repeated the sentiment over and over again like a broke record. She looked up to the sky wondering if her was staring at the same one thinking of her and who he might be laying next to.


	2. Chapter 2 Sam Bennett

Chapter 2- Sam Bennett

_"Sam you know there is only one person in the world that I love more than anything else. You make me smile and you make me laugh and I love you much."_

Laying in the bed Sam Bennett looked over at the girl. She was draped in nothing but a sheet. He sighed softly as he looked over the women before him. The sex, once again, was empty. Just like it always has been. Just like it was every time after Ivy. There was nothing there that counted at least not in the heart. He knew that he didn't love this girl, but like he didn't love the other ones he slept with and he made it very clear that he was not looking for anything but the physical parts of being with a women.

A few days ago Sam heard the crushing blow that nearly sent him over the edge. Ivy had come back from her honeymoon pregnant. She was carrying Julian Crane's child. She didn't waste any time jumping into bed with him and know that she was having another man's baby was the worst thing in the world for him to contend with. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together. They were supposed to be married but instead of that, she married a man that she claimed used her. A man that she claimed to hate. Sadly no matter who he was with he would lie there after a night of sex thinking of her, wondering what she was doing, if she was going to be a good mother to her child, if she was laying next to Julian, telling him that she loved him, making love to him. Sam sighed once again as he slowly got up from the bed sliding his pants on. He slipped the shirt up over his head and threw his shoes on. Taking a deep breath he walked to his car and got in. He drove down the highway stopping on a deserted side road. Placing his head on the steering wheel he thought back.

_Are you sure you will be okay? Please won't you let me take you back to your parents house?_

_No, I told you I want to handle this Sam. I'll drive the Jaguar back to the Crane mansion, tell Julian I want an annulment, then let my parents know what I have decided. Tomorrow morning, it will all be over. I'll have my things packed and ready for us to drive to Boston. Then we will finally be together._

Sam closed his eyes tightly trying to forget that day ever happen as it played over in his mind.

_Ten O'clock sharp, okay Ivy? Don't be late for our new life._

_Sharp. I promise my love. Nothing could keep me away from you now._

He wiped away a few of the tears that started to fall from his face. He hated to cry over it but he couldn't help it. Not the way that he left. "How could you do this to us Ivy? How could you do this?" He questioned himself knowing that no answer would come. He wanted more than anything to confront her. Just to ask her how she could lie to him about everything. Ask her why she did it. But deep down inside, he knew why it happened. Julian was the man she loved and she just wanted one last night with the local boy. He gathered himself together, took a deep breath and driving down the road. He needed to think. Yesterday he decided that he was going to take that job in Boston, he needed to get away from Harmony. For weeks he Boston police had been begging him about taking a internship up there. They were even willing to help him finish his schooling. As much as he tried to put it off he knew that deep down inside doing it would be the best thing for him. It would get him away from Harmony**.** He found himself at Mount Overlook. The one place where he knew he could just think. The place that maybe his thoughts would not come to her.

He parked his care and got out stretching. The air up here was so clean and clear. Clearing his head here was the perfect thing for him. It was the place that he could just sit over the cliffs, stare down at the water and relax. He walked over to the cliff, his mind seemingly lost into the clouds. As he walked a bit closer, he ran straight into someone. The sun was blaring in his eye, and he could only tell that the person was a women. He reached his hand down to help them up. "I'm sorry I just wasn't paying attention. Are you oka...?" His voice quickly trailed off as he finally saw her face his heart feeling like it was nearly ready to stop. "Ivy."


End file.
